Astravalor
by Yatogami Tohka
Summary: Astravalor adalah sebutan bagi seseorang yang mampu melakukan Astral Projection. Sakura salah satunya, dan ia menganggap itu mimpi yang paling buruk dalam hidupnya. Ia berpikir begitu karena Ia belum menyadari bahwa ia selalu melakukannya, bahkan bertemu seseorang yang dicintainya dengan bakatnya / "Seseorang? Apa kau yakin itu seseorang?" - Mind to RnR? :3


"Pernahkah kau mengelana hanya dengan rohmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah, dan tidak tahu caranya… apa kau bisa berbuat demikian?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa… tidak, lebih tepatnya itu memang apa yang selalu kulakukan. Mau kuajarkan?"

"Apa itu akan menyakitkan? Bagaimana bisa kita mengelana hanya dengan roh? Bagaimana dengan tubuh kita? Apa dia hanya akan seperti mayat? Tidak ada roh di dalamnya…"

"Tidak akan seperti itu, tenanglah… tidak menyakitkan dan malah menyenangkan. Kalau kau bisa berbuat demikian, kau bisa menemuiku."

"Lalu kau akan mengajarkanku? Dimana aku akan menemuimu?"

"Sebenarnya… kau sudah bisa melakukannya. Dan mungkin kau tidak sadar, setiap hari kita bertemu."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kita bertemu setiap hari?"

"Karena kau seorang pengelana… Astravalor."

* * *

**ASTRAVALOR**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**ASTRAVALOR © Yatogami Tohka**

Genre: Supernatural – Romance – Adventure

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Warning: AU, OOC _sometimes_, Typo

* * *

Chapter 1 – _Meeting_

Ketika sang Astravalor kecil menemui awal takdirnya

* * *

Sakura menyadari sesuatu dalam dirinya, walaupun ia masih kanak-kanak. Ia berbeda. Ia berbeda dari saudara-saudara dan keluarganya. Ia berbeda di kalangan seusianya. Ia berbeda dimanapun ia berada. Ia dianggap gila, dicaci maki dan di_bully_. Ia berbeda karena ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat kebanyakan orang, dan bisa mendengar serta merasakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya berada di dimensi lain. Sakura tidak takut, dan menganggap mereka semua teman, bahkan memperkenalkannya kepada teman-temannya.

Tapi semua hanya menganggapnya gila. Kenapa?

Mereka berbeda. Mereka bukan anak nila seperti Sakura. Mereka hanya manusia biasa.

Sedangkan Sakura? Ia jelas spesial.

Sakura tidak gentar dengan itu, tapi lambat laun ia semakin diasingkan. Sakura mencoba mencari jawabannya, tapi tidak pernah ia temukan. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya sempat membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa, walau dengan alasan sekedar mengecek, tapi ini pukulan terhebat untuk gadis kecil malang itu. Bahkan orangtuanya sendiri… menganggapnya gila.

"Tenang saja, _Hime_. Kau tidak sendirian…"

Suara itu selalu menggema di telinga Sakura ketika ia merasa terpuruk, merasa sendiri dan kesepian. Ia ingin bermain, tapi seakan hanya bayangan yang setia menemaninya. Ia ingin bercanda, tapi hanya suara desiran angin yang menyahutnya. Tapi ia senang dipanggil demikian. Ia jadi merasa tidak lagi kesepian.

"Siapa?"

Begitu setiap kali Sakura bertanya. Bertanya pada sesuatu yang berbisik di telinganya.

Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Dan Sakura merasa sesuatu yang berbicara padanya itu masih ada di sekitarnya. Sesekali ia mungkin melihatnya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak ada?

Tentu saja karena dirinya begitu berbeda. Anak sepertinya hanya beberapa di dunia, tidak banyak. Tapi tidak bisa dibilang tidak sedikit. Mereka hanya tersebar, tanpa tahu mungkin mereka akan dipersatukan di kemudian hari oleh takdir yang sama. Atau mungkin mereka selalu bertemu setiap malamnya.

"Tidurlah. Kita akan segera bertemu."

Suara itu berbisik bagai desiran angin. Sakura tidak takut, tentu saja, karena ia tidak tahu apa yang akan di temuinya. Rasa penasaran menguasai dirinya. Tanpa berkata-kata Sakura meninggalkan boneka Teddy-nya, dan kemudian naik ke atas ranjang. Ia mengecilkan nyala lampu tidurnya, kemudian menatap ke langit-langit kamar yang dihiasi bintang _glow-in-the-dark_.

"Aku bahkan belum mengetahui namamu. Siapa?"

Sakura kembali menggumam sebelum tidur. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Keheningan dan gelap remang-remang membuatnya terkantuk dan jatuh tertidur. Tapi, sebelum alam mimpi menariknya seutuhnya, seseorang duduk di tepi ranjangnya, mengelus rambutnya.

Seorang wanita berambut ungu-biru panjang, dengan baju _maid_ berwarna merah gelap tersenyum ke arahnya, membuatnya kembali terbangun.

"Sudah siap? Ayo kita pergi…"

"Kaukah yang selama ini… bersamaku?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, tetap tersenyum, menarik tangan Sakura lembut ke luar dari kamar.

"Jika kita keluar kamar, ibu akan mengetahuinya. Kau bisa diomelinya karena seharusnya aku sudah tidur. Ibu pasti belum tidur. Ia sedang sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya di ruang keluarga." Sakura sedikit menahan tangan wanita itu. Tapi wanita itu malah membungkuk dan menatap Sakura.

"Ia tidak akan tahu…" Wanita itu meletakkan jarinya di depan bibirnya, "Asal kau tidak memberitahunya. Kita tak terlihat, jadi _Hime_ tenang saja ya…"

Terdengar begitu meyakinkan, Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Menggenggam tangan lembut wanita yang kini mengajaknya menuruni tangga. Tak lama kemudian mereka melewati ruang keluarga. Disitu, ibu Sakura tengah tertidur dengan gelas _wine_ yang masih dipegang di tangan kanannya.

"Kau begitu lama, Hinata." Kini Sakura melihat seorang pemuda yang memegang _katana_ yang berdiri di pintu utamanya, menatap ke arah wanita yang sedang menggenggam tangnnya, "_Raiden_ sudah menunggu."

"Aku tahu, Naruto. _Raiden_ pasti mengerti. _Hime_ masih anak-anak, dan kita tidak bisa memaksanya langsung, bukan?" kata-kata lembut Hinata meluluhkan hati Naruto, "_Hime_ begitu manis."

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu _Raiden_ sangat bersabar menunggunya bereinkarnasi. Begitu lama…" Naruto menyarungkan _katana_ yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Ayo segera pergi."

"Apa akan lama? Jika ibu tidak menemukanku di kamar pagi nanti, dia akan sangat marah. Aku tidak mau dimarahi." Sakura menatap takut ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kita akan kembali sebelum fajar. Aku berjanji, _Hime_…" Wanita itu tersenyum, kemudian mengecup kening Sakura, "Jika _Hime_ dimarahi, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

Dengan lembut, wanita itu menarik Sakura keluar pintu. Sakura mengira dirinya akan dibawa jalan-jalan ke luar rumahnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat kehidupan di luar rumah pada malam hari dan itu membuatnya sangat antusias.

"Mengapa begitu berbeda? Seharusnya setelah pintu, akan ada taman dan gerbang." Sakura kebingungan dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Ia melihat seolah semua benda berterbangan. Tidak ada gravitasi, tapi dirinya bisa menjejakkan kaki di atas semua itu. Awan gelap, dan awan-awan hitam itu bergerak sesuai dengan langkah kaki Sakura, menuju sebuah daratan melayang.

"Bagaimana, _Hime_? Cuacanya memang tidak sebagus biasanya, tapi kupikir ini cukup menyenangkan." Wanita itu menuntun Sakura, "_Raiden_ menunggumu di seberang sana."

"Siapa dia? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"_Hime_." Kali ini pemuda berambut pirang itu yang menjelaskan, "Selain kami, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dan menjaga dirimu. Itulah dia."

"Ia memperhatikanku?" Sakura menatap sosok pria yang semakin jelas terlihat oleh mata _emerald_ nya.

Sakura menjejakkan kakinya di daratan yang melayang itu, menoleh ke belakang, melihat rumahnya perlahan dilahap awan dan menghilang. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ibunya tidak apa-apa, tapi rasa penasaran di hatinya untuk melihat siapa yang selama ini menjaganya dan memperhatikannya, seperti yang dikatakan _Samurai_ itu mengalahkan semua pertanyaan di benaknya. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah pemuda yang menunggunya, yang kini telah berlutut di hadapannya.

"Siapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu sekarang, Sakura. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui semua ini. Perlahan demi perlahan aku akan memberitahukan dirimu tentang duniaku. Kau tahu, ini tidak kalah indah dengan duniamu." Pemuda itu menjelaskan.

"_Raiden, _sebaiknya kita kembali ke istana atau _Hime_ akan kedinginan karena dia hanya memakai piyama dan tanpa alas kaki." Hinata mengingatkan.

"Hinata benar." Pemuda _Samurai_ itu, Naruto, menyetujui.

"Kalian pergilah. Aku akan menyusul secepat mungkin. Aku yang akan membawanya." _Raiden_ kembali fokus pada gadis kecil di hadapannya, "Pertama-tama, tempat tinggal barumu."

"Apa ibu dan ayahku akan berada di situ juga?" tanya Sakura, "Pasti mereka senang sekali."

"Sayang sekali, _Hime_. Hanya dirimu yang bisa menjejakkan kaki di istana itu." _Raiden_ menggendong Sakura, tidak lagi membiarkannya berjalan tanpa alas kaki.

Sebuah istana...

Seorang _maid_ yang luar biasa ramah dan _samurai_ yang melindunginya…

Dan kini, ia telah menemui seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang memeluknya seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Semua itu menyenangkan baginya, dan hanya ia temukan ketika ia tertidur di malam hari. Seperti biasa. Hinata akan menjemputnya, Naruto akan menjaganya dalam perjalanan dan Raiden akan menunggunya di seberang.

Sakura menyukai itu.

"Boleh kutahu siapa namamu? Aku telah mengetahui nama mereka berdua yang tadi bersamaku. Tapi aku belum mengetahui namamu. Apa namamu Raiden? Seperti yang mereka katakan tadi?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka berjalan memasuki istana.

"Raiden hanya gelarku, _Hime_. Sasuke. Itu namaku."

"Kupanggil apa sebaiknya? Sasu-_niisan_?" Sakura tertawa manis, dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin menyukai gadis yang digendongnya. Walaupun masih kecil, tapi penantiannya kali ini takkan seperti dulu. Ia sudah menemukannya, tinggal meyakinkannya ketika ia sudah besar nanti.

"_Nii-san_?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil, menurunkan gadisnya di tempat tidur miliknya, "Itu terserah padamu. Lapar?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak sama sekali, _Nii-san_! Tapi aku senang. Hinata-_neechan_ ramah sekali padaku. Naruto-_niichan_ terlihat gagah dengan pedangnya. Aku tidak pernah menemukan orang seperti mereka."

"Baguslah kalau kau menyukai mereka." Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura, "Apalagi yang kausukai?"

"Ketika _Nii-san_ menyambutku." Sakura berkata begitu polos, "Karena aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak punya teman… semua menganggapku aneh, entah karena apa." Sakura menunduk, "Apa kau tahu kenapa?"

"Itu karena kau _indigo_. Dan itu membuatmu spesial. Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke, hati-hati.

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku tidak mengerti itu. Dan karena itu aku tidak punya teman…"

"Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak menolak bakat itu, Sakura.. Kau tahu kenapa?" Sakura tidak menjawab, dan Sasuke meneruskan kalimatnya, "Dengan itu kau bisa bertemu dengan kami..."

Sakura ragu. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk, "Aku tidak akan menolaknya. Aku menyayangi Hinata-_neechan_! Dia yang selalu ada untukku saat aku kesepian."

"Kau tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya, bukan?" Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura kecil itu, "Tidak, kau tidak akan kehilangan dirinya kalau kau mau menerima bakat spesialmu. Walaupun butuh pengorbanan, tapi percayalah… yang kau dapatkan sesuai dengan harga yang harus kau bayarkan."

"Jangan gunakan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti anak kecil, Sasuke _baka_…" Seseorang memasuki kamarnya.

"Jangan berisik, Ino. Kau begitu mengganggu."

"Maaf…" Ino mendekati Sakura, "Dia anak yang manis. Reinkarnasi dari gadis yang kau sukai dulu?"

"Ya, dan akan kupastikan kepadamu, kali ini aku tidak akan gagal lagi mendapatkannya." Sasuke menatap Ino yang tampak meremehkannya.

"Aku akan merawatnya sebaik mungkin!" Ino tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Sasuke sebelumnya, "Tapi aku sudah kasihan kepada wadahku di dunianya, _Raiden_ Sasuke."

"Kenapa?"

"Ia dianggap gila. _Alter Ego_…" Ino tertawa, "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku diperintah olehmu untuk menjaga Sakura, 'kan? Aku sudah memilih, diantara orang-orang yang dekat dengan Sakura, setidaknya begitu, hanya dialah yang cocok menjadi tempatku."

"Ya… apapun yang harus kubayar, akan kubayar. Sakura harus mau tinggal disini nanti."

"Walaupun itu artinya dia mati? Meninggalkan dunia?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Mereka ternyata melupakan satu insan yang masih ada di kamar itu. Sakura yang tampak kebingungan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Hime_." Ino tersenyum lembut, "Kau manis sekali."

"Terimakasih…" Sakura tersenyum, "Aku ingin menemui Hinata-_neechan_."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu, Sakura." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, dan Sakura segera menyambutnya dengan riang. "Ayo, Ino…" ajak Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu, Sasuke." Ino menatap ke luar jendela, "Itachi… ia bisa merebut apapun darimu, termasuk Sakura. Ia sudah membunuh keluarganya sendiri, keluargamu."

"Tidak perlu kau ingatkan, aku sudah tahu…" Sasuke berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya, "Jika ia merebut Sakura, aku akan membunuhnya."

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

Fanfic _series_ lain dari Yatogami Tohka selain Uchi no Denryoku! X3 Semoga kalian menyukainya, _minna_!

Sebenarnya ini adalah ide yang sekelebat muncul di otak dan _author_ tidak sabar menuangkannya dalam bentuk _fanfic. _X3

_Gomenasai_, jika ini sedikit. Karena ini hanya awalan cerita. XD Setelah ini _author _janji akan panjang! OwO)b Apabila ada _typo_, mohon maaf.. QwQ) | Maaf bila… cerita ini sama sekali tidak menarik. ;-;)

Jika ada kemiripan dengan _fanfic _lain, mohon segera beritahu _author _ya.. TwT)b

Daaan…. Cerita ini akan ber_chapter_, dan juga cerita ini berbarengan dengan _Uchi no Denryoku Project_. Jadi… OwO)a pasti… pasti… pasti NGARET! QwQ) Jadi, jika menunggu _update, _mohon maklum kalau akan sangat lama, karena _author _juga harus menyelesaikan Uchi no Denryoku. QwQ) Maaf ne.

Mohon Maaf yaa.. QwQ) A-author tidak kuat menahan niat untuk mem_publish fanfic_ ini.. QwQ)

Sekian dari Yatogami Tohka

RnR? :3


End file.
